earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Rex Tyler
History Rex Tyler: 1960 - 1989 Rex Tyler was born in 1960 in New York City. At a young age, Rex had an apt affinity for the sciences. This natural talent would give Rex the ability to attend Ivy University on a scholarship. During his freshmen year, Rex fell into a group of students: Sandra Knight, her cousin Ted, and the slightly older Al Pratt who was attending college on the G.I. bill. The four became a tight-knit group of friends. Rex was infatuated with the beautiful Sandra, who was heavily devoted to the study of martial arts and was always working on gadgets that could be used in law enforcement as she became infatuated with the idea of vigilantism. In order to win her heart, Rex started creating gadgets for her, including a protective suit. Sandra was so stricken by Rex's effort, Rex and Sandra began to date. Soon after, Sandra began to test Rex's inventions in the field and would go on to have Rex fashion inventions for Al and Ted so they could join her as amateur vigilantes. Rex himself had begun to design a costume for himself but held off on debuting it as he felt he would only make a fool of himself without proper martial arts training and physical fitness. Rex's efforts at the gym, however, were slow-going and his training injuries were a constant setback. Rex felt inadequate and depressed and he was considering giving up the idea of joining Sandra on patrol. Frustrated with himself, Rex began working on a secret project to augment his body with a steroid derived from meteor rock enriched vegetation. While Rex was working on this project, he ultimately lost Sandra's interest through neglecting her and she fell into Al Pratt's arms. Still, Rex kept working in his lab, unswayed by the loss of his girlfriend. The end product of his hard labor was Miraclo, a 'vitamin' which enhanced Rex's physical abilities short-term. After a successful run of field tests, Rex timed his drug's effects to reliably last for approximately 64 minutes. Before he revealed his discovery to his friends, Rex decided to make one more addition to the drug, he tweaked the formula so that it would only work with his particular genetic sequence. Debuting himself as "The Man of the Hour" (which he would later change to Hourman), Rex was finally able to join the likes of Phantom Lady, Starman, and Collider... and he did so just in time. Shortly after Rex joined the team, all four of them were invited to join The Society, who had been covertly watching their progress with interest. In the aftermath of October 12th, 1987, Rex lost most of his family and sank into a depression. He stopped attending meetings and ignored his friends when they came to urge him to don his cloak as Hourman once more. He moved to Star City, hoping to escape the Society, but once a year or so they would still check on him. When they pressured him to at least help them develop the formula for Miraclo for others to use, Rex threw his old notes into his fireplace and told them to leave him alone... and they did.Oracle Files: Rex Tyler (1/2) Hourman: 1989 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Notes * His appearance is based on the actor Pierce Brosnan. Links and References * Appearances of Rex Tyler * Character Gallery: Rex Tyler Category:Characters Category:The Society Members Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Widowed Characters Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Male Characters Category:Height 6' 2" Category:27th Reality